This project describes the intramural formulation activities with potential anti-neoplastic agents. Formulation problems, particularly of a solubility nature, are investigated. A tablet formulation of ellipticine, a plant alkaloid with antitumor activity, was developed utilizing its strong complexation with polyvinylpyrrilidone (PVP). Mixtures of ellipticine with PVP of varying molecular weight provided a solubility increase of about 1,000 fold and excellent dissolution characteristics. Physiological disposition and antitumor studies in mice indicate good absorption. The effect of a variety of formulation variables on DNA-Adriamycin were evaluated. The quality of the complex was affected by autoclave time, rate of cooling and electrolyte concentration. Low-temperature vacuum drying was thoroughly evaluated as a formulation process. A number of compounds were identified as suitable excipients including urea, polyethylene glycol 4000, citric acid, tromethamine and methyl paraben.